epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/John Marston vs. Niko Bellic. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Disclaimer: Yes, I know ERBP did it. Blah Blah, no, not stealing ideas, blah blah. read the intro. Hello once again, everyone! J1coupe here with another Installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Yes, it's only been 4 days since the last one, but I wasn't really in good condition lately, and for some reason, I just wanted to stay up and work on something- so, I worked on this. In this Fourteenth entry of fan-made rap battle, main character of Red Dead Redemption, John Marston, go head to head with Niko Bellic, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV, ''in order to see who's the better mascot for the Rockstar Games. This suggestion was made by Stoff, and yes, we both knew it was already made by ERBP, but we both also agreed that it would be interesting to see my version of the battle. as always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Marston_1.png|John Marston Niko_1.png|Niko Bellic Lyrics '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!' JOHN MARSTON! VS! NIKO BELLIC!!! BEGIN! Niko Bellic: (starts at 0:31) Welcome to the Liberty City, with its crimes hidden behind the mist, I'm sorry for your Ross, John, but be ready to add your name on that list. You may think you're the baddest of the bad, but you're just Scottish retard, even got one whore as your wife, while I get all the bitches in the yard. Killing your friends, you too are an Outlaw to the end, no exception, I'll paint you Red with your blood, then call it a Dead Redemption. This is the victory I longed for, this Nightmare will be your bitterest, Life is complicated- and with you around, things ain't gonna be different. John Marston: (starts at 0:53) I know you, you're that Serbian Weazel trying to achieve an American Dream, but he's just an'' Auto Theft'' that think his life will be Grand and supreme. you really aren't an assassin, because to me, you're just Lost and Damned, Dead Eye rhymes, shooting you with lyrical burns that you can't withstand, you can try to hide it with your fancy cars, but you're stupider than Vlad, with the way you drink and spend money, you're more of an alcoholic than your dad. Nothing are forgiven, Nikki, it's time for you to stop your free roam, I am the Sheriff of this town, and I implore, go back to your European home. (John shoots Niko as Niko retreats, and from the shadows, Carl Johnson appears.) Carl Johnson: (starts at 1:15) Man, Nigga, you ain't worth shit when you're rapping against the C.J., go back to that church of yours, Marston, because you'll need to pray. You can kill all the zombies, but we all know you're just bar-fighting scum, I'll drink you up like'' Hot Coffee'' and send you back to the town you're from. Here's The Truth, man: Your son is a whiny bitch worse than Williamson, you lost this Five Fingers Fillet, so I'll take this Deadman's Gun. I'm the true OG, you're blessed peacemaker with all of 'em toys, this is over with a landslide victory- see you around, cowboy. John Marston: (starts at 1:36) I'm sorry, CJ, but your Sweet Grover Street has finally met its doom, you think you're the low Ryder, but your Venturas end here with a boom. Carl, Imma Smoke you Big time, San Andreas ain't worth a dime, You can't keep up with my rhyme, unlike you, mine is so sublime! Your series is about to take a fall, rappin' against you ain't worth at all, I'm the 5 stars, so you better crawl, Rockstar's true mascot stands tall! You lost, your hopes and dreams crumble- and like Tenpenny, you're dead. Disagree? then I'll give you a bad case of "somebody shot me in the head". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! E-PIC RAP! (E-PIC RAP!) BA-TTLES OF! (BA-TTLES OF!) VIDEO GAMES! (video games... video games...) Poll WHO WON? John Marston Niko Bellic & Carl Johnson Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts